


My new life

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Physical Disability, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is living his new life after the war with the inhumans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My new life

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x21/22 S.O.S. SPOILER  
> English is not my first language. Sorry for every mistake.

Coulson was lying in his hospital bed, his head lightweight and mind slightly misty. Somewhere between waking and sleeping he heard his cell phone ringing. May’s name was on the display.

“Why did not you say that the surgery was set for today?” says May.  
“Hello to you. Nice to hear you” Coulson replied.  
“Stop smartass. I learned from Simmons that you are going to surgery in some minutes”  
“It’s fine, no need to be worried”  
“No need? Phil, you are going in a very delicate procedure. Simmons told me that it’s going to last at least 9 hours”  
“Yeah but I hope to be unconscious for most of the time”  
“Funny. They are giving you some strong drugs….”  
“Yeah, I feel very relaxed….”  
“Phil….”  
“Yeah….”  
“You know that you are still my best friend?”  
“I know….thanks……but really, enjoy your holiday and when you want to come back I will be here with my new and improved hand”  
“Not a chance. I am coming back now and I will next to you when you wake up”  
“Thanks”

Coulson wanted to talk longer with May and was very happy about this phone call but he felt very drowsy.  
After she had left the base for a well-deserved holiday few weeks ago, they have talked by phone every 4 or 5 days, just to check if everything was fine from both sides. 

He had thought long and hard about his options regarding his lost hand. He intended to wait having more important issues at the base but one day he had passed out in front of everyone for the pain and Skye was adamant that he needs to choose a solution.  
Mechanical prosthesis was the better solution and Fitz-Simmons had worked with the help of Maria Hill and Stark Industries in finding a solution that would have seemed real and not robotics like Mike Peterson. He would need a long period of rest and rehabilitation but in a few weeks he could be back in action as before.

“How are you going, sir?” Simmons arrives in the room.  
“I am fine Jemma, thanks”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yeah, I think it’s time…”

***********************  
What was going on? He was in a dark room and could only recognize the outlines of the objects around him. Shadows seemed to move next to him but he could not stop them. And he heard voices. He knew that were familiar but could not identify it. He was scared.

***********************  
“Phil? Can you hear me?” May was next his bed trying to bring him into consciousness. 

Simmons and Skye were also in the room. The surgery had gone well but Coulson had reacted badly to the first dose of painkillers that Simmons had administered and she had been forced to sedate him again. Now, after 3 days from the surgery, it was time to try to awakening him.

“Phil, please, try to open your eyes”

Coulson could hear her voice and he was trying hard to come back. He try open his eyes but the light was too strong.

“May…….what’s happening?”  
“Hi, welcome back!” said May caressing his cheek.

***********************  
After few days Coulson was still in his hospital bed but he was feeling better and he could also have a small stroll also if May insisted to be always at his side.

“You know, I am a big boy, I can do my walk alone…”  
“Why, are you already tired of my company?”

Coulson and May sat together, side by side.

“Phil listen, I need to talk to you about something…” started May.  
“Go on…”  
“I am sorry!”

Coulson honestly was surprised. Really he had no idea what May could be sorry. He looked at her with a look of surprise. May looked at him thinking how sweet and so vulnerable was his look.

“Before everything started fall apart I was thinking about what have you done and I was very angry at you…..not because the lies, I know how our job works, but because you felt the need to do everything alone, you did not ask for my help…we were supposed to be partners, friends, to work together, to watch each other back. But I have had time to think about it and I want to go over all of this and I want to come back, next to you, start again….but only if you promise me to ask for help, when you think it’s too hard or too painful, I will do the same, I promise…….”

Coulson was speechless, he was so very happy that his best friend had decided to come back. In the past few days he was feeling very sad and depressed about his whole life but now everything seem to be clear and maybe a different future could be possible.

He said the only thing he could without looking like an idiot “Thanks”.


End file.
